All of this
by Naomi Loves Unicorns
Summary: Emma Swan had been the definition of anti social all her life but after winning a scholarship to study at Boston University she notices her outlook on like begins to change her for the better.


**_A/N) Hello everyone In Naomi and this is my furst captainswan fic and I really hope you enjoy it. Im irish and Im not starting college so any mistakes I make on American college Im really sorry but please let me know . Disclaimer Emma is not Henrys mother in this and the story book is just a story book in this world please review they give me life :)_**

Emma had never been fond of group homes. She had always been the loner an almost permanent scowl her brows always furrowed which prevented anyone from being her fried not that she wanted any . In her life she knew one ting keep your walls up don't let anyone in and nobody can hurt you. Thankfully though she was leaving and would ever have to deal with group homes or the system ever again with her 18th birthday being just a day away. She never imagined the day would come were she could get out into the world and make a life of her own for herself. Packing the few items she had into a storage box the home had provided she smirked " This time tomorrow Emma". Her age could not have been more convenient her September birthday meant she could leave her group home and move straight into her dorm room at Boston university where she had rolled to study on the same day.

Being an orphan in the system sucked but it had one perk, an academic scholarship which Emma had been lucky enough to achieve. Her detestment of the social aspect of high school allowed her to focus on her studies keeping her head down with one aspiration of winning the Regina Mills scholarship. Regina Mills was a severely wealthy lady who adopted a child out of the system herself and understood the hardship faced by the children . She set up a scholarship to pay full tuition and fees for an aspiring student each year. An attempt to to help said student become something. In order to achieve the scholarship Emma had had to obtain perfect grades and sit an interview with Regina herself. Emma remembered Regina liking her spunk and the interest Emma had took in Regina's son Henry. In fact she had been the only candidate to have taken an interest in him. Emma looked up at the silver clock all the rooms in the home had since turning sixteen she was the oldest child in the home and got her own room at the current time all the children were at least three years her junior. She made her way downstairs for her final diner in the home taking her seat at the bottom of the table. The carers were giving her a farewell/birthday dinner. Being indifferent to the affair Emma gave a fake smile thanking the carers for their hospitality and politely asked to be excused after dinner claiming she was really tired and wanted to go to bed. Emma fell asleep filled with hope something very rare for her . Tomorrow her life would begin.

Waking at 7 am she felt inebriated Emma quickly dressed in dark jeans a generic white t-shirt and her red leather jacket one of the carers had given her for her 17th birthday claiming she saw it on sale and thought it was so Emma. With her single box of possessions in hand she made her way downstairs. "Good morning birthday girl " a to cheerful carer beamed at her from the kitchen where she was cooking breakfast for all the children . Emma gave her a subtle smile and nod pouring herself a cup of tea and fixing a bowl of cereal. " Regina's called she's gonna be here around 9 hun she said be ready" . Emma nodded it was already 8.30 and she was ready. As promised a silver jeep arrived at 9.00 AM on the dot getting out of the jeep Regina met Emma at the doorstep " I could have taken the bus Ms Mills this seems like so much trouble" Emma enquired finding it strange that Regina was going to the trouble of driving her three hours to Boston. " Nonsense" Regina replied " Henrys crazy about you he insisted" Emma shrugged her shoulders and got into the front seat noticing the sleeping kid in the back seat. Buckling herself in she waved goodbye to all the children to all the children of the group home who lined up at the door to bid her farewell . The gates of the sheltered garden opened and as they drove out in a moment of nirvana Emma was free.

Buildings became less numerous being replaced by trees and then later country fields. Loosing herself in her scenery Emma almost didn't notice the voice from behind her " Hey Emma" she turned around the kid had woken up and was smiling at her. He was young enough maybe 9 or 10. On the day of her interview she noticed him struggling to tie his shoe due to a cast on his arm. The rest of the candidates with her that day were to immersed in reading over notes most had brought résumés some even brought portfolio folders , Bringing nothing Emma wondered if she should have . Deciding not to sit alone with her thoughts she went over to help the kid. " Need a hand kid" she asked leaning down to him " Yes please" said the boy " Im Henry by the way". As she tied his shoe she noticed a book of fairytales on the floor with him . Emma looked up at him " Listen kid all these other kids are freaking me out how about you join me and show me your story book" . Henry smiled and sat with her in the isolated corner of the study were Regina's candidates were waiting. Henry opened his book and showed Emma pictures of Princes and princesses, knights and monsters. The office door opened and a women walked out " Emma Swan" she called looking around the room. " Over here mom" called Henry Regina walked over to the pair. Henry looked up at his mother " Mom this is her" said Henry to his mother " I have to interview her first Henry " Regina relied escorting Emma to her office. " I'll see ya kid" Emma said as she got up to follow Regina.

The walls of the office room were all white with black intricate designs complementing the dark furniture Emma took a seat in front of the desk in back of the room. Regina still standing in the doorway made her way over pouring glasses of water for both herself and Emma. She handed Emma he glass " To tell you the truth Ms Swan you already have this scholarship in the bag" Emma's eyes doubled in size she nearly choked on her water, how could this be ? " You see Ms Swan my son Henry he's a better judge of character than myself to be tell the truth I couldn't give a rats ass about kids who have been fostered into wealthy families who've learned classic piano or the cello who come here to brag about it in their fancy folders thinking it will lead me to fund their education. Regina paused taking a sip of her water " But you've got spunk kid you took an interest in Henry he's the only reason I do this scholarship and for helping my son I applaud you". Emma was still lost for words was this really happening " Ms Mills I don't know what to say" choked Emma, had the simplicity of tying a kids shoe ensured her a place in college. Regina smirked at her lightly " Well Ms Swan I suppose I better interview everyone else for formality there isn't many left so stick around Henry will show you to the living room as to avoid suspicion. Emma nodded getting out of her seat, Despite the almost guarantee of her education she still had fear in her mind that Regina would change her decision.

Thanking Regina again she exited the room spotting Henry reading his story book " Kid" she called he didn't notice her so she walked over to him " Your mom asked me to get you to take me to the living room". Henrys eyes lit up " so she picked you " he whispered " I guess" Emma relied following Henry as he escorted her out of the library room . He led her to the kitchen where we offered her a cup of cocoa not knowing how long she'd be waiting she accepted. A few moments later he placed a mug of cocoa topped with cream and cinnamon in front of her . " How'd you know I like cinnamon" Emma asked smiling at the him, Henry shrugged his shoulder " Lucky guess I like cinnamon too". Hnery was one of those rare kids that actually acted like a kid, not like the ten year olds Emma met on a regular basis who were adamant on acting like fully grown teenagers Emma liked that about him. He reached for his book again and opened it on a page with a picture of a baby " You have the same name as her" he said pointing to the baby who's blanket said Emma " She's my hero you know she got sent to another world and goes back to the enchanted forest to rescue her family". Emma looked down at the book " She sounds very brave kid" said Emma wondering if Henry had got his mother to chose her solely because she had the name of his hero surely she couldnt be the only person here named Emma. Alas she didnt care this kid had done something for her he'd given her a chance to become somebody.

In the car Emma turned around to him " How you doing kid ?" Henry shrugged " Im okay I got you something" he handed her a bag inside she found cocoa powder cinnamon a silver mug and at the very bottom a white blanket with a patch pinned on that said Emma. " The Emma in my book has a blanket that says Emma I thought you might like one too" Emma ran her fingers over the stitching of her name . This kid really has taken a liking to me she thought wondering if he was like this with Regina's scholarship winner every year . Regina chipped in " In light of what you must be wondering Emma we don't normally drive or come baring gifts you would be the first" " I insisted" Henry chimed in from the back of the car.

The drive was pleasant it lacked awkward silences the three just talked about life, listened to the radio and Henry told Emma about his story book . In what felt like no time they arrived at Boston University , Emma could hardly believe the drive had been so quick how had three hours past. " Can I leave you at the entrance" Regina asked " If I pull in I'll be three hours just trying to get out of this place". Emma nodded " Regina you've done so much I can't thank you enough" Emma said unbuckling her seat belt and putting on her red jacket which she had taken off not long after leaving the group home. Emma hoped out of the car saying goodbye to Henry and as the car drove away she watched his face in the back window as he moved further and further away. Emma took a deep breath it was day one of the rest of her life.

Without hassle she found the student union where they where they were giving out student ID's and assigning dorm room. The queue wasn't long so they must have been making quick work of it before Emma knew she'd reached the desk . An old lady with grey hair and glasses sat there " name " she said without even looking up " Emma Swan " replied Emma. The lady looked up at her " Your the girl Regina sent aren't you congratulations " Emma bit the inside of her lip she didn't really want to be known as a scholarship orphan so she just nodded " Yeah she drove me up here from Portland " the lady nodded at her hopefully noticing Emma didn't want to discuss her circumstances she handed Emma her ID which doubled as a swipe for the door " Building B fifth floor number 15 your room mates are already there your name should be on the door " Emma thanked the lady and made her way. She would give the college praise it was easy to navigate or maybe she was just good at finding places. She was informed by Regina in the car that all freshman were in the dorms closest to the student union and that male and female freshman would be in complete different buildings. Her building , building B was a classic red brick building with a grand door the doors which would usually need a swipe to be opened were held open for the entire day today due to the masses of people coming and going many with huge suitcases and many boxes. Emma was thankful for her one box her back pack and one gift bag from Henry she only had to make one trip . She chose to take the stairs leaving the elevator for those who needed it after the second floor she regret that choice alas she reached a room that did in fact have her name on it along with two others Belle Frenche and Mary Margaret Blanchard. She swiped the door open and found one girl she was kneeling up on the desk filling one of the rooms shelves with what looked like ancient encyclopaedias. The door closing alerted her and she turned around " You must be Emma" she said hoping down to shake Emmas hand. Emma returned the gesture " Yeah I'm Emma and your either Mary Margaret or Belle but I'm guessing Belle" Belle laughed " How did you know " Emma shrugged her shoulders " You look more like a Belle" . Belle smiled at her and returned to her task . Emma liked Belle already she was reserved didn't ask alot of unnecessary questions for a first meeting . Emma noticed boxes on the floor and two spare beds " Belle " Emma asked " Which bed is Mary Margaret's" . " Oh" Belle replied " she said she doesn't mind and to let you choose sadly though book shelf bed is mine " . The room was larger than Emma had expected it had three bed two vertical in front of the window and one horizontal across the opposite wall which had three book shelves above it which Belle was making quick work of filling. Emma chose the right bed and started taking her clothes out of the box and putting them in her set of drawers turning around she noticed Belle had a full of duvet and pillow on her bed there was also one on the floor presumably Mary Margaret's both had different sheets the girls must have brought them themselves. " Crap " Emma thought she knew she forgot something but what difference would it have made had she ever actually owned a pillow at least thanks to Henry she had a blanket now . Belle must have noticed her empty box and that she only had a wool blanket because she simply through a set onto the bed " My father gave me like three of everything take it" . Emma didn't want to seem needy but she did need them so she smiled and thanked Belle .

Suddenly the door swung open and in it was a short girl with a dark pixie cut " Emma" she cheered and wrapped her arms around Emma in a hug acting as if they had known each other years. Emma was shocked at the contact and upon release Mary Margaret held out her hand " I'm Mary Margaret lovely to meet you" . Belle laughed at the look of shock on Emma's face " Its alright Emma she hugged me too". Emma found herself actually smiling the kindness and sense of welcome in the room was indescribable. " So " Mary Margaret began " On my little adventure I found out if you show them your student ID in the quad you get a free milkshake how about we go ? ". Belle hopped down off the desk and put on her jacket " Sure" she said. At the door the two looked back at Emma " Arent you joining us Emma or do you not want to be you friend" Mary Margaret joked " Well if you insist" Emma said getting up to join them. She couldn't believe it Emma Swan the definition of antisocial had been at college a half an hour, only thirty minuits and had already made friends. She smiled to herself her life would change from here on out for sure.


End file.
